A Light in the Bay
by Milady29
Summary: After the loss of his mom, JJ Holloway had to move in with his aunt in San Francisco. Living so far away from his friends and because of his mom not being there, he doesn't want to celebrate his 10th birthday. But Kelly Severide is planning otherwise and surprises the boy in San Francisco, hoping to give the boy a memorable birthday. ONESHOT


**Hi all, here a little one-shot I thought of today. It is in the planning to be a one-shot, but if you like to read more of these characters together, please let me know and I might consider doing more! Please enjoy the read;**

* * *

 **Earl November, San Francisco**

JJ Holloway sat on the edge of his bed in his room in San Francisco. He had to move here with his aunt. Luckily Pouch had come along, but he hated it here. He wanted to go home and most of all, he wanted his mom.

His aunt was very nice and sweet, but without his mom, he did not want to celebrate his birthday.

His aunt had promised not to go to work today and she had taken the day of so they could do something fun but unfortunately something had come up and she had to go now. She let somebody in downstairs and he was sure it was a coworker. Nobody was coming to see him today anyway, he didn't even want to celebrate. But Pouch was here and that was good. As long a she had Pouch he was not alone.

Surprised J.J looked as Pouch ran away when she heard the whistle. She pushed open the door as she ran out and he got up, wondering what had made her run out of the room and who's whistle it was.

''Kelly!'' He said as he saw the firefighter standing on the hallway, ruffling pouch behind her ears.

''Hey, birthday boy!'' He said as he let go of Pouch then, walking JJ and hugging the young boy. JJ had grown so much in the past 8 months.

''What are you doing here?'' JJ asked him surprised.

''Well, I know today is your birthday, so I am here to festive it with you.''

''I am not celebrating it.'' JJ said a bit bitter. Kelly felt really bad for the young boy. It was actually his aunt that had called him to ask if he could come for JJs birthday, as the boy had not been able to stop talking about the firefighter he admired so much. She had wanted to throw him a part for his birthday but he had not been interested in that at all. But she hoped that Kelly could still give him a good birthday and maybe cheer him up a bit.

''Well, then let me take you out for a non-birthday lunch.'' Kelly said and carefully JJ smiled a bit.

''Did you come here especially for me?''

''A bit for you and a bit for Sanfran.'' Kelly said with a wink. They got the leash for Pouch and walked out on the street then. The aunt was obviously well off as they were in a really nice part of San Francisco. They walked to the park nearby so Pouch could run around for a bit as they sat down on a bench after scoring themselves some ice cream.

''I brought some gifts from Chicago as well.'' Kelly said then as they looked as Pouch was running around in the dog area. He took some wrapped presents from his bag as well then and eagerly JJ opened the large envelope, taking out the giant birthday card.

''Signed by everybody from firehouse 51.'' Kelly said then. JJ smiled as he looked at all the handwritten messages from the firefighters and paramedics.

''Well except for Pouch.''

''I am sure she gave you a big fat birthday lick this morning.'' Kelly joked.

JJ unwrapped the other t-shirt then, finding a shirt from the firehouse. Unwrapping another gift he found a shirt from the Blackhawks and then a picture with all of them in the firehouse. Lastly there was a simple phone with a simcard and credit. Not a Smartphone or anything, but Kelly knew it would be enough for JJ to able to call and text him.

''Thank you so much, this is too much!''

''No it is not, just enough for your birthday and the phone is so you can call or text me or anybody in Chicago you miss.'' Kelly smiled. Suddenly, out of nowhere, JJ hugged him again and Kelly wrapped his arms around him, so happy to see the young boy again. He had been worried about him and even though he knew JJ would be okay, he had missed him.

''No tears, it's your birthday, let's get the biggest baddest milkshake we can find.'' He said then and JJ smiled and nodded. They walked to a small restaurant nearby and sat down on the porch outside. JJ was almost hidden behind his salted caramel milkshake and burger and finally he smiled a bit.

''Almost ready to properly celebrate your birthday now?'' Kelly asked careful.

''Yeah - but it feels wrong. All my family is in Chicago and they couldn't go over and aunt Mary couldn't take me there...and mom is not here and without her...well you are here now!'' He said, not wanting to get sad.

''Can I try to make it special for you? We can do whatever you want!'' Kelly promised. ''You are not turning 10 every day.''

''Okay! I wanna go to the aquarium and see the sea lions!''

''That sounds like an amazing plan!'' Kelly said then. He walked inside to the bathroom and got an idea as he saw all the cakes.

''Hey, it is his birthday, I was wondering if it would be possible to get a small cake with candles.'' He said and she let Kelly chose one of the small cakes in the display.

''I am sure we can arrange something, can you come walk back in 15 minutes? I will try to get some decorations''

''Sure, it is his tenth birthday by the way.'' Kelly said the woman nodded.

He sat down with JJ again and after a few minutes he excused himself and walked inside, glad to see 10 candles on the cake and they lit them. Kelly carried it as he walked outside, the staff singing as well.

''Happy birthday day JJ, happy birthday to you.'' Kelly sung was he walked with the cake to JJ and JJ blew all the candles out at once.

''Make a wish, make a wish!''

JJ closed his eyes and smiled then.

''I did!''

''Don't tell me, otherwise it won't come true. Only tell me if it did come true.''

JJ nodded.

Soon they left and brought Pouch home, going to the bay aquarium then. JJ was looking around in awe as they walked around. He pointed out all sorts of fish he had recently seen in the movie finding Dory.

After the aquarium they walked outside to where the sea lions were laying in the sun.

''Imagine Pouch scaring them all off!'' JJ laughed.

''I am sure they would be friends.'' Kelly said, although the image seemed funny in his head. Especially cause Pouch was probably more scared of them than they would be of Pouch.

''That one looks funny, that has to be Gerald!'' JJ pointed out.

''Oh who is Gerald?''

''He is in finding Dory! We need to watch the movie tomorrow!''

''Deal.''

After looking around the harbor a bit more they went to Chinatown to grab some dinner and Kelly suddenly saw something in a shop he recognized from a traveling show and as JJ was disctracted by somebody cooking food live for him, he quickly bought it, not letting the boy out of sight.

After their trip through China town and having so much food they could barely walk, they got themselves a cab back to the home where JJ lived now with his aunt when Kelly suddenly told the driver to go somewhere else.

''I got you a last birthday gift.'' Kelly said then and JJ shook his head.

''You already did so much.''

''This is a little gift for you..and your mom.'' Kelly said and JJ gave a small nod. They got out of the cab near a beach by the bay and they walked towards the beach, Kelly pulling something from his bag.

''When you were looking at the cook, I bought this at a small Thai shop that was there...there is a festival going on in Thailand now that uses the floating natural lanterns on the water, for luck and for loved ones you miss... I bought you one of those, for luck...and I am sure you mom can see it too.''

''It is beautiful.'' He said then as Kelly lit the little light. ''I am sure mom will love it.''

''Come on, you put it in the water, all the luck needs to do to you.'' he said as he gave JJ a hand putting it on the water, but let JJ do most. JJ carefully put it on the water and put into the bay then after waiting a few seconds, Kelly stepping back for a moment. JJ whispered a few things softly, a few tears going down his cheeks as he pushed the little lantern into the water. He sat down beside Kelly in the sand then and Kelly put his arm around him then. They looked at the little light floated off into the bay. They had been sitting there for a while when the light slowly went out.

''Thank you so much.'' JJ said softly then.

''Ofcourse.'' Kelly softly then.

''My wish came true. I wished mom was here and it felt like she was here.'' He said softly, Kelly so glad to hear that, hope it would bring him some comfort.

They slowly got up then and started walking back to the road to get a taxi again to go back home.

''You know, my best friend, she passed away last year. On the job. I still miss her so much - but we promised we would always be there with each other. Always. No matter what. And I know, somewhere, she still there for me. Still. And I know that your mom will always be there for you too. Always, no matter what.'' He said softly, not sure if JJ would appreciate it, but the boy nodded then.

''I know.''

''And no matter what, I will always be here for you as well. Always.'' Kelly promised him then.

''Always?''

''Always.''

* * *

 **NOTE: Hope this one-shot both made you smile and cry.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this little one-shot. Although it is just a one-shot now I am thinking of maybe expanding it a bit in the future but also depends on what you want to read. Please do let me know what you thought about this one-shot by leaving a review and what you think about more!**


End file.
